


[Podfic] In Days Gone By

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] theskywasblue's Domestic AU Series [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Domestic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had told Eames he wanted this, he never would have believed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Days Gone By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638204) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Podfic link for [In Days Gone By](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dap7zi3xwyra09w/03_In_Days_Gone_By.mp3)

[](http://s239.photobucket.com/user/kansouame/media/Domestic1_zps4241ef08.jpg.html)

 

Title: In Days Gone By  
Author: [](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/)**theskywasblue**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)**kansouame**  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17  
File size/type: 13.6 MB, .mp3  
Length: 14m:54s  
Author's Summary: Part 3 of the Inception Domestic AU Series. If anyone had told Eames he wanted this, he never would have believed them.  
Text version: [In Days Gone By](http://archiveofourown.org/works/638204)  
Podfic link for [In Days Gone By](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dap7zi3xwyra09w/03_In_Days_Gone_By.mp3)


End file.
